


Birthday Present

by DuVarg



Series: After Thoughts [10]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Coldhearted" Wally W. /Kid Flash's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

My birthday

The day the human race was gifted with me

Its only fair that universe gave something back, right

Perhaps a kiss from the lovely Miss. M

But no, Supes got her instead

Oh well

Maybe a fight along side the justice league

No some girl is in "desperate" need of a speeder

Oh well

Maybe I could get a few numbers along the way

Woops glare of death, best not to try

Oh here's Savage maybe I could get a little respect

What am I thinking?

Forget it all, I have to get to the girl

I'm too late

I caused a child to die

Wait I see hope

I get the heart to the girl

She lives,

Turns out I saved a queen, cool

She offers me the sword

That would normally score an A+ in a souvenir rating,

But I take the box that held the girls heart instead

Cause the best gift I could ever get, was that little girls smile


End file.
